The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, a terminal apparatus, and a communication apparatus.
In various services in the real world, service providers transmit information regarding their own services on the Internet in order to catch customers' attention. Typical information that is transmitted includes the address of a service provider and contents of the service (see “SONY Store No Goannai,” [online], [retrieved on Nov. 7, 2012], the Internet <URL: http://store.sony.jp/Store/>).
However, when services are not provided on a large scale enough to transmit information regarding the services on the Internet (for example, when an individual provides a service as his/her hobby or a sideline on weekends), the service providers generally dislike bearing the great costs to transmit the information.